


Let Me Show You

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: In which you miss shawn’s last hockey game and show him just how proud and sorry you are.





	Let Me Show You

You scurry to the bed, grabbing your phone and unlocking it as quickly as possible, noticing you had a text from Brian to tell you he was on his way over. 

You smile at the text before going to Shawn’s contact. 

You twiddle your thumbs over the screen of your phone, furiously typing an apology to your boyfriend.

You knew he wouldn’t have the chance to reply, he was currently blindfolded in the back of Brian’s car and would be here within the next few minutes. 

You throw your phone back onto the bed and pull the desk chair into the middle of the room, grabbing the wrist restraints from your bag and setting them on the bed. 

You make your way toward the mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door and you ruffle your hands through your hair, tightening the satin robe and nodding at yourself with approval.

The sound of the front door opening catches your attention and you squealed silently with excitement. 

Muffled voices and harsh footsteps against the wooden stairs echo through the house and the excitement within you almost becomes too much to contain. 

You sit cross-legged on the bed, taking a deep breath as the bedroom door creaks open.

“Bro, come on what the fuck are you doing?” Your heart flutters at the familiar chuckle and you smile up at the boy. 

Brian leads Shawn toward the chair and instructs him to sit in his seat, helping you tie his hands to the sides of the chair. 

“Have fun, Mendes.” Brian laughs at his best friend, sending you a wink before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

“What? Brian? Dude!? What the fuck!?” Shawn yells. 

You smile to yourself, watching as he furrowed his eyebrows beneath the blindfold and your eyes gaze over him adoringly. 

His hockey uniform always turned you on, and right now it was doing more than just that. 

You walk around the chair, standing behind him and pressing your small hands on his shoulders and slowly run them down his chest, his body flinching at the sudden touch.

“I’m sorry I missed your game.” You speak softly, his whole body tensing beneath your touch and you smirk to yourself. 

“Y- Y/N?” Shawn stutters and you smile to yourself again, your lips hovering over his ear as you let out a breathy chuckle. 

“I- I thought you were back home in the city?” He questions, confusion laced in his voice. 

“I was,” You begin, voice soft and innocent until the next sentence drips from your lips. 

“But this was your final game, and I just had to see you in that sexy uniform one last time, daddy.”

“Fuck. Baby, holy shit, I’ve missed you.” He rasps and you moan in agreement, walking around him as your finger traces over his shoulder, down his collarbone and chest until it stops at the hem of his shirt. 

“I missed you too, baby.” You crouch onto your knees, pulling his legs apart and setting yourself between them. 

Your hands roam up his chest and back down again, running over the tent that had grown in his pants.

You grin at the sight, his almost fully erect cock before you as you teasingly rub your hand over his bulge. 

“Y/N.” He warns, but you ignore it, continuing your assault until you felt his full erection beneath your hands. 

You loop your fingers into the waistband of his hockey shorts and tug them down his legs, along with his boxers. 

His cock springs free at its full potential and a small moan slips from your lips as Shawn gasps at the cold air hitting him. 

You wrap your hand around him, reveling in the power and control you had over him.

“Be a good girl, and take this blindfold off.” He growls, although his demand lacked any dominance or authority. 

You lick your lips with anticipation, rubbing the pad of your thumb over his oozing tip, smearing the already present precum over his cock. 

“But I don’t wanna be a good girl.” You wrapped your warm lips around him, causing him to choke on his unspoken words. 

His wrists tug against the restraints, hands flexing before he balls them into a fist, body jolting as you slide your mouth further down his cock.

“Baby, shit. You’re in big trouble.” Shawn seethes through gritted teeth, his head rolling back as you watch him lose all control. 

You hum around his length, hollowing your cheeks as your tongue flattens against him, rubbing against the underside of his cock as you continue your assault. 

“Untie me, now!” His wrists tug aggressively, your panties only soaking more at the sound of his filthy groans and pleads.

You pull your lips back up his shaft, sucking his tip before removing him with a pop; a long trail of saliva connecting from your tongue to the tip of his cock. 

“Holy shit.” He gulps, his breathing irregular and you stand back on your feet. 

The noise of your movement causes him to frantically move his head around and you giggle to yourself, standing between his legs again. 

You rest your hands on his shoulders, bending over slightly and you press your lips against his.

Shawn kissed back hungrily like you would be his last meal and you moan at the feeling of his soft lips, longing for them to be somewhere else. 

“Kitten, untie me. Don’t make daddy angry and make him punish you.” He growls once more against your lips and you pull away with a smirk. 

You leave his presence completely, tugging your robe off and sitting on his desk with your legs spread wide. 

“But I like when daddy’s angry. And I like when he punishes me.” Your tone was innocent yet as seductive as you could possibly make it.

You slide your fingers between your legs, swiping a finger over your soaked panties and you whimper in pleasure. 

Shawn hears your barely audible moan and tugs at the restraints again. 

Your eyes latch onto his hard cock standing at attention and you roll your hips against your hand, your moans becoming louder with every swipe. 

Your head rolls back and you imagine your fingers were Shawns - something you had been doing for months.

“Fuck!” Your eyes snap open as the words spew from his mouth and your movements still. 

Shawn was now standing, chest heaving beneath his blue jersey and the blindfold was torn to shreds in his hands. 

His eyes bore into your lace covered chest before they travel down to your hand, a growl falling from his lips when he notices how wet you really was.

You watch as his gorgeous honey eyes darken into a chocolatey brown shade. 

His hair had grown out since the last time you’d seen him, his facial structure a lot more defined. 

“You, are in deep trouble, kitten.” Shawn begins, taking small steps toward you. 

You gulp in excitement, reveling in the way his dominant side made its appearance.

“Teasing daddy like that. Were you asking for a spanking?” He questions, standing between your open legs and gripping your wrist, moving your hand away from your throbbing heat. 

Although you knew it was a rhetorical question, you desperately wanted to argue back and tell him that’s exactly what you was hoping for. 

But, you knew if you did that, he wouldn’t give it to you.

His hot breath fans over my blushing cheeks, his hands finding my knees and they run up my thighs feverishly. 

“You’ve been a bad bad girl, Y/N.” He growled, his thumbs pressing into my hips harshly and I whimper at the feeling. 

His eyes never leave mine as his hands roam up my back, fingers unclasping the lace bra. 

Goosebumps riddle my skin as he slowly slides the straps down my shoulders, pulling my bra off completely and throwing it across the room; exposing my perky breasts and hardened nubs to him.

His gaze still, never leaves your eyes and your panties begin to drown in the overflowing arousal. 

“You think it’s okay to tease me like that? Did you think you were gonna get away with it?” He questions angrily, eyebrows furrowed and nose slightly crinkled. 

“Actually daddy, I was kind of hoping I wouldn’t.” Shawn seems taken back by your words, surprised by your talking back. 

His expression suddenly changes when he realizes what you were trying to do.

He knew you were trying to get him worked up, and you knew it was working.

With a sudden rush of confidence, you smirk at him and push your fingers against his chest. 

He takes a step back as you slide down from his desk, pushing him further back until the backs of his knees are hitting the foot of his bed. 

“Let me congratulate you for scoring the winning point, baby.” You begin, pushing him on to the bed by his shoulders as he stares up at you. 

“Let me show you how proud I am.”

Shawn remains quiet, his gaze now firm on your breasts as you straddle his lap. 

You push him down, his back gently pressing against the bed as he props himself up by his elbows, pushing himself further up the bed until his head hits the pillow. 

You crawl back up his legs, straddling his waist. 

His length pressed against his lower stomach and your soaked panties. 

He moans from beneath you as you grind your hips into his, his cock coating in your arousal as it seeps through the thin fabric of your panties.

His fingers grip the hem of his shirt and you push his hands away with your own, halting all movement and he furrowed his eyebrows at you. 

“I want you to leave it on, baby. I’m not gonna get to see you in it after this.” You whine and slowly continue to roll your hips against his. 

Shawn sits up abruptly, your legs switching from their bent position so they were wrapped around his waist. 

He ignored your previous request and tore the jersey from his torso anyway.

“I’ll put it on for you, whenever you like.” He growls. 

One hand grips your hip whilst the other tangles into your hair from the nape of your neck. 

He pulls your face closer to his, finally pressing his lips to yours feverishly. 

Shawn tugs at your hair, earning a moan from your parted lips and he takes that as his opportunity to slide his tongue past your lips. 

Your tongues dance messily, teeth clashing and noses bumping.

Your hands roam up his toned chest, his warm skin riddled with goosebumps under your touch until your fingers tangle into the short hairs at the nape of his neck. 

He pulls away abruptly, his hands finding your hips as he lifts you from his lap slightly. 

You watch as his eyes flicker to his lap and you realize what he was saying. 

You pull your panties to the side, lining his swollen tip at your entrance and he hisses at the sudden wetness.

He slowly lowers you, your walls stretching around him and a loud moan escapes your lips, your head rolling back at the delicious feeling you had been deprived of for months. 

“Fuck, honey. I forgot how tight you are.” Shawn groans, his lips latching onto your hardened nub, teeth gently grazing and his tongue swirling around your breast. 

Your fingers tangle back into his dark hair, pressing his head harder into your chest as you arched your back, slowly rolling your hips against his once you had grown accustomed to his generous size.

In one swift motion, Shawn had flipped you over. 

Your back was against the mattress whilst Shawn’s chest was flushed tightly against yours, your legs still wrapped high around his waist. 

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard.” His voice was a growling moan, his breath hot on your neck as he began to thrust into you at an ungodly pace. 

“Fuck, Shawn!” You cried out, tugging harder at his curls and you wouldn’t be surprised if I’d managed to pull chunks out. 

He halts his movements, face pulled from your neck until it was hovering over yours, your noses just a millimeter apart.

His eyes darken to a deep brown, his face stern and you already knew what he was about to scold you for. 

“What did you just call me?” Shawn demands, and even though it was, in theory, a question, you knew you weren’t going to answer with what you had previously said. 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” You whine as seductively as you possibly could. 

The nickname ushered Shawn to continue his thrusts, but with his new change of position, he was able to hit deeper than you’d thought possible.

“Oh my god!” You howl, your back pressing off the mattress and head rolling into the pillow. 

Shawn untangles his legs from your hips, pressing one flat on the mattress whilst folding the other between your bodies, leaning it over his shoulder as he relentlessly pounded into you. 

Another cry of pleasure sounded from your lips and your walls began to tighten around his big cock. 

“Fuck I missed your tight pussy. You like when daddy fucks you like this, don’t you? Like the naughty little girl you are?” He grunts deeply and you frantically nod your head, not trusting your voice.

Shawn growls again, and by the way his head flew back, you knew he was reveling in the pleasure you brought him when your walls clenched around him involuntarily. 

He knew you were close. 

“Use your words princess, or you don’t get to cum.” He warns, however his fast and sharp pace never falters. 

“Y- yes da- daddy.” You whimpered from beneath him, eyes rolling to the back of your head when one hand leaves your bruised hip to press a finger against your clit. 

You came almost instantly, a gush of euphoria taking over your body and an animalistic moan left your lips.

“Fuck!” Shawn cried, thrusting as fast and hard as he could until his cock twitched between your walls, hot spurts of cum shooting into you and he slowly pulls out. 

Your chest was rising high, then falling heavily as Shawn rolled off your stomach and onto the space beside you, your leg finally falling back onto the bed in the process.

“That was so hot.”

“Holy shit.” You giggle, crawling beneath the covers, even though your body was still on fire and slick with sweat. 

Shawn rolls beneath the sheets, pulling you into his arms and you rest your head on his chest, listening as his heartbeat began to steady. 

“I missed you, so much.” You whimper, rubbing your cheek against his chest and finally inhaling his sweet vanilla and cinnamon scent. 

Shawn sits up, your head falling onto the mattress before he props it up and onto the pillow.

Pulling the covers closer to you, he rolls onto his stomach, one hand propping his head up whilst the other brushes softly against your cheek. 

You smile at the gesture, nuzzling the side of your face into his large hand and pressing a featherlight kiss on his wrist. 

“I missed you too, Y/N. I hate when I have to leave town for tournaments. The hotel beds are always cold and I have no one to talk to about random shit at three in the morning.” He pouts and you can’t help but giggle.

You pout back at him, your eyes drooping at the sudden tiredness you now felt. 

“I’m sorry for not making your game, baby. I got stuck in traffic and I missed you scoring that winning point!” You apologize, that feeling of guilt surging back through you, but that quickly fades when Shawn gently presses his lips to your forehead. 

Your heart fluttered, skipping a beat as a rose tint sleeted over your cheeks. 

“Trust me, princess, you do not have to apologize. Especially after that.” He grins, wiggling his eyebrows and you laugh loudly, which causes him to join your laughter too.

“I love you baby, so fucking much.”

“I love you too, Shawn.” You smile shyly, pecking his lips and pulling him into your arms. 

Your head hit the pillow again, eyes fluttering closed as Shawn wrapped his arms around your waist, his head lying upon your stomach and you played with his devilish hair until you both fell into a deep, and well-deserved slumber.


End file.
